Nothing else here
by Placeba
Summary: TS-19. Relato basado en la estadía del grupo en la CDC. Todo lo que Amy tenía era su hermana; todo lo que Shane creía tener no había sido más que una ilusión, y en definitiva, ya nada estaba allí. Oneshoot.


**__**_Hola! He vuelto por estos lugares después de tanto tiempo. Hoy vengo con mi Fandom favorito y con una de mis parejas disparatas (: es que viendo el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada (que lo amé) me inspiró para seguir desarrollando y creando ideas sobre más relatos sobre la serie. Espero poder seguir subiendo pero el colegio me tiene hasta las pelotas, estar en el último año es agobiante y que te estén presionando aún peor D: Da igual, sólo informaré que éste fic está basado en el último capitulo de la primera temporada y que, por obvias razones, Amy no murió. _

_Disclaimer: Ni la serie de televisión ni el cómic me pertenecen. Contiente **Spoilers** de la primera temporada._

**Hydrae.**

* * *

**_Nothing else here_**

Absorta en su taciturno mutismo, Amy transitaba uno de los tantos pasillos silenciosos y claustrofóbicos de la CDC. No pudo evitarlo, el ambiente festivo del comedor era difícil de manejar con su umbrío estado de ánimo, por lo que terminó huyendo de la única luz que existía en su vida.

El grado de alcohol que tenía en la sangre suscitaba los torpes y lentos movimientos que sus pies tenían al caminar, hecho que la llevó a buscar estabilidad deslizando sus dedos sobre la superficie grisácea de la pared más cercana. La joven estaba ebria, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse caer en cualquier sitio. Una parte de su mente, que aún mantenía resquicios de lucidez, prefería acabar desparramada sobre el suelo de su habitación a quedar inconsciente en medio de un pasillo donde cualquiera podía pasar, eso sumado a las minúsculas ganas de interactuar con algún ser humano. Le afectaba igual o más que estar sola; sin embargo, y pese a no demostrarlo, Amy, en la medida de lo posible, se sentía feliz. En sus circunstancias lo más vital y primordial que se le podía pedir a la vida era encontrar un lugar seguro y estable, y después de toda la mierda que pasaron, el grupo finalmente lo había conseguido. La tranquilidad y normalidad no tardaría en acaecer sobre esas personas torturadas, o eso Amy quería pensar a sabiendas que toda la alegría y entusiasmo de los demás no lograban transferírselas.

Amy sólo evocaba a su hermana y, en especial, todo lo que por tantas semanas trató de ignorar y que ahora caía sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. Era involuntario y casi inherente dirigir el mínimo de sus pensamientos a Andrea, a lo que fue y jamás será, y también a ella misma, lo vacía que se sentía y lo perdida que estaba. Pensaba en esas decisiones que ni siquiera el trago –por increíble que sonara cuando solía ser todo lo contrario- no parecía desvanecer; obligados albedríos que la empequeñecían, hurtaban lo que le quedaba de ganas por vivir y, aunque lo negara, errátilmente lograban confundir su eventualidad.

Maldijo. Todo sonaba tan inverosímil y enfermizo que a veces le costaba creer que no fuera producto de su imaginación. A la muchacha siempre le interesaron las cosas fantásticas y místicas, de ahí que no resultara tan descabellada la idea de que sus ojos reprodujeran alucinaciones o que toda esa mierda fuera producto de un coma profundo e irreversible mientras que su cuerpo descansaba en algún hospital como le sucedió a Rick Grimes. Mera ficción disfrazada como que le disparó a su hermana, que estaba rodeado de desconocidos o que se debía liquidar hasta a los seres más queridos con tal de subsistir. Diversificar esa dimensión paralela y deteriorada a la fuerza era como si sus neuronas fueran estrujadas para introducir una realidad que no le correspondía.

No, Amy discernía a la perfección la realidad que le tocó, no obstante, algunas veces le era reconfortante creer que sólo estaba completamente pirada.

A punto de caer en el total extravío, la muchacha se decantó por la primera puerta que se posicionó ante sus ojos obnubilados. Empujó la superficie recibiendo un cálido vaho contra su rostro que la hizo parpadear al tiempo que procesaba la idea de que se encontraba en el baño y no en su habitación. Ayudada del umbral de la entrada, Amy avanzó dos pasos que se detuvieron con abrupto al divisar que había alguien adentro. Su sorpresa se transformó en confusión, pero se mantuvo inerte en su sitio, examinando una imagen inesperada de un cabizbajo Shane Walsh. Entre el vapor del agua de la ducha encarcelada en esas cuatro paredes, Amy vislumbró su grueso torso al descubierto y su rostro mirando un punto fijo en la pared a su frente. Si advirtió de su presencia, Shane no lo demostró, sólo seguía sentado sobre las baldosas blanquecinas bajo la tenue luz de la ampolleta en el centro del techo, tan absorto en sus propias cavilaciones como si sufriera un trance que le mantenía abstraído y lejano de allí.

Entonces, y sin más, la respiración de Amy se detuvo sin ella preverlo. Los ojos opacos de Shane se orientaron hacia los suyos de manera imprevista, inmovilizando una posible salida que, aunque sonara muy impropio, Amy ni pensaba ejercer. Nunca había estado a solas con él y, que recordara, el intercambio de palabras entre ambos se limitaba a lo justo y necesario, pero el Shane que ella había visto a lo largo de su convivencia no era ni un ápice del hombre aparentemente apesumbrado que todo él reflejaba. Esta bien, vivían en un infierno, pero ahora tenían una posibilidad de estar en paz, él, como el resto, debería estar disfrutando de una buena comida en compañía de sus amigos, no apartándose como lo hacía ella. La experiencia volvía miserables a las personas, tal vez Shane estaba angustiado por algún familiar o ser querido, quien sabe, en cierta medida todos eran huérfanos. Amy no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía.

Pese a lo que creyó, no se presentó palabra alguna por parte de él. Absortos en un silencio extraño para dos personas distantes como ambos, se analizaron. Ella no tenía nada que decir, pero renuentes palabras al respecto estaban retenidas en algún recoveco de su garganta. Había algo que la estaba sujetando a estar allí, algo que no entendía, como la actitud de él, y que la inquietaba, como no encontrar compasión y lastima en su mirada, sólo una fría y quizás falsa calma apaciguando lo que realmente se ocultaba, no había que ser experto para detectarlo.

Aun con toda la indiferencia que Amy demostraba, trago saliva con inesperado nerviosismo y giró sobre sus talones para largarse de una vez, o mejor dicho, para evadir esa sensación extraña que se apoderó de su estómago. Se sentía fuera de lugar, y en una primera instancia no debió haberse quedado más tiempo de lo imprescindible. De hablar había escapado, lo que menos se le antojaba eran charlas inocuas sobre extraños o temas que no le competían.

Si bien estaba preparada para salir, otra vez sus movimientos fueron obstaculizados, sólo que por algo foráneo a su propio dictamen.

Sorprendida, descendió su mirada hacia su brazo pendiente de la mano de él, impidiéndole cualquier retirada, se había puesto de pie sin ella advertirlo. Amy quiso observar su rostro, pero éste estaba ensombrecido dado que su altura obstruía el trayecto de la grácil iluminación. Los dedos de Shane contra su piel le produjeron ligeros estremecimientos, asimismo, la joven podía sentir su aliento alcoholizado haciéndola advertir de la menguada distancia que sus cuerpos tenían. Los labios resecos de Amy se abrieron, pero no tardaron en volver a juntarse por el déficit de palabras en su escondida voz.

Aunque sonara paradójico, Amy lo vio tan pequeño y perdido como ella.

El alcohol atrofiaba la razón e inhibía gradualmente las funciones cerebrales, alteraba la percepción de los sentidos como los reflejos y afectaba las emociones de las personas más estoicas, lo había alcanzado a estudiar en la Universidad y pensó que eso podría ser la explicación que llevó a Shane abrazarla. El sujeto podría estar tan ebrio que ni siquiera reparaba de quien se aferraba, coherente para su lógica; sin embargo, Amy no superaba la fase prodrómica, hecho que llevaba a plantearse no el porqué de terminar abrazada de Shane Walsh ni el porqué de que se haya dejado tocar, más bien se trataba de porqué ella terminó devolviéndole el gesto, apretando su mejilla contra el pecho de él y rodeando lo que podía de su torso con sus manos pequeñas.

¿Por qué, aun queriendo lo contrario, seguía siendo la niña temerosa que la muerte de su hermana debió haber dejado atrás?

Cansada, Amy cerró los ojos y sólo pensó en lo difícil que sería difuminar su naturaleza.


End file.
